Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a system for analyzing a golf swing process. Particularly, the present invention relates to a system for analyzing a golf swing process by integrated display of a human body 3D model, feet pressures, club trajectories, and ball trajectories, as well as a method thereof.
Description of Related Arts
In golf, high quality hitting is based on force situations of player body movements. However, as a player, or even a professional coach, it is impossible to capture every detailed movement, not to mention the force situations. Many subtle errors may just miss out, which will hinder improvement of golf skills. After muscle memory is formed, it is more difficult to change the action. Hitting movement of human body is directly reflected in handling the club, while an effect of the club on the ball depends on a process of the club head, because it is the club head which will finally hit the ball. However, during a single swing process, the club head rapidly moves, and a club head trajectory is unobservable by human eyes. Furthermore, a flying trajectory of the ball is an ultimate result of high-quality hitting, but a ball speed is high and a flying distance is long, whose detailed trajectories are unobservable by human eyes.
To solve the above problems, a conventional golf system according to the prior art is as follows.
Based on a high-speed camera, the body posture is analyzed through image capturing, wherein accurate speed and acceleration characteristics are difficult to obtain through image process, and image processing is very time consuming, and cause system delay. It is not able to provide instance feedback to player. This system cannot provide weight pressure data of a player.
Based on micro-sensor technologies, sensors are arranged on a watch strap and clothes for measuring information such as positions and speeds, and a body posture is conjectured through node positions. Because only a partial data of body movement are measured, it is impossible to establish a complete body posture, and it is also impossible to form a model based on a player's actual body condition such as height, hence it is not possible to perform an accurate sport performance evaluation.
Based on pressure membrane technologies, a soft cushion is provided for measuring a force range and tendency of feet on the soft cushion. Because the force is dispersed in the soft cushion, the measurement result only reflect a portion of the real pressure, precise pressure value cannot be obtained by membrane technologies alone. Precise pressure data is import when performing analysis regarding human body muscle and joints and tension calculation and injury prevention.
Based on Doppler radar technologies, the ball is tracked within a long range, which only provides space positions of the ball, without information such as body motion data.
Based on club and ball data collected by high-speed camera or infra-red devices, a golf simulator calculates a ball flight trajectory and projects it with a 3D virtual golf course to emulate a real golf playing experience. However, these type of system are mainly for entertainment purpose, and cannot provide accurate body motion and pressure data, and hence not suitable for formal golf training and coaching.
According to the above schemes, golf movements are analyzed from different aspects, which is greatly conducive to golf training. As mentioned above, the high-quality golf swing is based on the correct body movements, reflected in a good club head trajectory, and is directly shown as a sufficient ball trajectory. However, the above schemes are all based on one to two kinds of measurement techniques isolately, and cannot completely detect body movements, club head trajectory and the ball trajectory at the same time. Even all the above schemes are adopted in training, there is no method for linking the body movements, feet pressures, club head trajectory and the ball trajectory. At that time, a user may open three 3D graphics softwares which respectively reflect the body posture, the forces on the feet, and the flying distance of the ball, and then get confused by how to start. Experienced users may be able to correct their movements by cooperation of the three softwares, but it is inevitable that some interrelated details will be lost.
The present invention puts emphasis on developing a highly-integrated composite golf system for measuring the body postures, the feet pressure, the club heat trajectories and the ball trajectories at the same time by a plurality of sensor technologies; providing simultaneous analysis of the body movements, the club head trajectories and the ball trajectories; building linkages between the body movements, the feet pressure, the club head trajectories and the ball trajectories; and enabling visual presentation.